Scenes From The Back Seat
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: This is a series of vignettes capturing various life moments from the back seat of the limo. Obviously Chuck and Blair centered.
1. Succor

This is my Limoversary submission. It is going to be a series of vignettes. I was hoping to post this on Saturday and was crazed all weekend. I will be adding a few more to this. I hope you enjoy and nothing but original characters belong to me. This is obviously set in my "White Lies and Dark Secrets" universe. Reviews are welcomed as always.

* * *

There was a gust of wind as Chuck slid an arm around Blair's waist. She shivered slightly and he wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was the breeze or his touch that had caused it. Even though the sun was shining on this late April morning there was still a crispness to the air.

"Darling, we should head back to the house now," he leaned in close to make sure she could hear him as he tightened his hold on her.

Blair didn't make a move nor did she pull her gaze from her father's flower laden coffin which was right in front of the two of them. The service had ended five minutes ago and she had yet to move.

"I can't leave him alone here," she sniffled as she raised her hand embroidered handkerchief to her left eye.

Chuck searched his brain for the right cliché to throw her way. There were so many to choose from and he'd heard them all over the past week. "Sweetheart, your father isn't here." He gazed at her profile hoping she was hearing him this time. "He's gone."

When she didn't move he sighed glancing over to where the cemetery groundskeepers were patiently waiting to inter the body into the Bass mausoleum. They had had to hold Harold's burial service outside due to the many people who had wanted to pay their respects.

Chuck placed a kiss to her temple before slowly starting to turn her from the spot. "Come on," he whispered softly.

She let out a cry as he maneuvered her completely around. He turned back giving a nod to the head groundskeeper signaling that the men could finish their job. He made a mental note to send over a monetary thank you and a bottle of scotch to the four gentlemen first thing tomorrow morning. He would add it to his to do list.

Tears were streaming down Blair's face now as they walked in the direction of the waiting cars. He saw Cyrus waiting with the children at the edge of the lawn. Eleanor, he assumed, was inside one of the two limos. It had been a hard day for her as well.

Ned, always the compassionate one, approached them reaching out to hug his mother. Blair wrapped an arm around her youngest son and Chuck felt a pang of jealousy at the closeness and her acceptance of her son's comfort. Blair had been lost to him this entire time and he didn't know how to fix it.

Cyrus shook Chuck's hand. "We'll see you all back at the house."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

"We're family and we're here for each other in hard times." He embraced Blair and whispered against her ear, "I love you."

Blair nodded as a fresh stream of tears fell down her face.

Cordelia had come over to Chuck and he enveloped her into his arms. Her head was resting against the lapel of his jacket. He kissed the top of her head.

They all then silently went to the cars. Henry pulled open the door of the first one.

Chuck glanced over at Blair who was crying again. He knew she needed a few minutes to pull herself together before they arrived back at the house to face everyone at the luncheon.

He leaned in seeing Eleanor inside. "Can the children ride with you guys? I think Blair and I need the drive to pull ourselves together."

Eleanor, red eyed, nodded. "Of course, Charles."

Chuck nodded in return. He stood back up looking at his three children all dressed in navy and looking solemn. "You guys ride with your grandparents. Your mother and I need a few minutes." They knew this wasn't a time to protest.

He hugged each of them before leading Blair to the other car where their driver stood holding the door ajar. Blair slid in and Chuck thanking the chauffeur did the same.

Once the door was shut and they were ensconced in the warm, dark interior of the backseat what little that was left of Blair's composure fell apart. She started to sob burying her face in her hankie.

Chuck was caught completely off guard. His wife was many things but demonstratively emotional was not one of them. He sat there for a second or two trying to decide the best course of action and he decided to follow his heart. It was telling him to reach out to her and to hold her.

He slid across the seat pulling her into his arms. She buried her face against his coat and cried. He didn't know what to say so he just held her. He soothingly ran his hand up and down along her spine. She felt so small and so fragile in that moment. He kissed the top of her head.

Two minutes later she lifted her face pushing her hair back before wiping her eyes. She then forcefully gave him a push. "I'm so angry right now. I'm furious that he didn't stay here…that he chose France and Roman over me." She tried to take a breath. "I'm so angry that he didn't have better relationship with his grandchildren and now it's too late." She covered her face taking a couple of breaths. "I'm so sad that I wasn't able to tell him that Henry was definitely going to Yale in the fall."

Chuck who had been shocked by her outburst had regained his wits and reached out for her.

When she felt his touch she lifted her face from her hands and gave him a hard shove. "Don't touch me. You're the reason my father died not knowing if his first born grandson was going to follow in his footsteps or not."

Chuck was trying to remind himself that she was grieving and not to take what she was saying to heart but it was hard when this very topic had been an ongoing bone of contention between them for the past two months.

"Blair, you're upset and I don't think you're-"

"Don't you dare tell me that I'm not thinking clearly," she sneered cutting him off, "I have been very clear on this subject from the beginning. It's you that hasn't had my back on this." She started to cry again.

She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing her tirade. "You being okay with him taking a year off with no discussion with me."

Now he was angry. "First of all, I didn't okay him taking a year off. I told him we'd work it out. Second, I have tried to talk to you about this and you won't hear of it. His feelings are valid and I'm not going to feel bad about listening to what my son has to say."

"What about my feelings?" She jabbed a finger to her chest.

"Blair, I know how badly you want this for him but he has to want it for himself. We can't force him into a life decision without taking his feelings into consideration." He closed the space between them again. "And you know that I always have your back and you always come first."

"Was I first on your list when you ran off to Tokyo without resolving our disagreement?" She wasn't crying anymore and her voice was quiet.

Chuck instantly felt an ache in his chest when recalling the horrible argument they had had before he left for Tokyo on business. It started out as a disagreement about Henry and Yale and had quickly escalated to Chuck letting her know how pushed aside he had been feeling. It was the wrong thing to say when she was already spread so thin.

He had left hurt and angry and more than a bit unsettled. When she had finally called a few days later it was to tell him that her father had died.

He had rushed to meet her in France and they hadn't had a moment since then to really talk.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot and an ass." He leaned into her putting his arm around her. He was relieved when she didn't resist. He rested his head against hers and whispered, "I wish I could take this pain from you."

She started to cry again and he wrapped both arms tightly around her. He kissed her temple. "I love you so much. You're my world, Blair; don't ever forget that."

She wrapped her arms around him in return. "I can't fight anymore." She clung to the back of his coat.

"It's done." He pulled back wiping the tears from her cheek. "It's over. Henry will go to Yale in the fall. I promise."

She nodded her head gently. "Thank you." She put her forehead against his. "I love you. I can't get through these next two hours without you."

He kissed her lips. "I'll be right by your side, always." He kissed her again.

The car had pulled up in front of their home. "Do you need a few minutes?" He looked at her.

She shook her head as she removed herself from his embrace opening her bag. She removed her compact and moaned when she saw her reflection. She dabbed some fresh powder on her face. "Well, it's as good as it's going to get."

Chuck leaned forward rapping his knuckles against the partition signaling they were ready. He sat back and kissed her. "You're beautiful always." He took her hand giving it a squeeze.

The door opened and Chuck got out. He extended his hand to Blair and helped her out. He took her hand firmly in his giving her a kiss before they walked up the stairs and into a house full of people.

Together they could get through anything; even this.


	2. Airport Greetings

Inspiration for this was a picture I saw of Jacqueline Kennedy being greeted by her children and Pres. Kennedy as she disembarked from a plane. I knew I had to write something similar. Plus I love the idea of Chuck alone with all three of his children. I'm such a sucker for Daddy Chuck. I think we could all use a little fluff and happiness on this Monday morning. Enjoy.

* * *

Charles Bass, CEO of Bass Industries, wasn't conquering the global real estate market on this beautiful October afternoon but instead he was trying very hard to tie a perfect bow in his nearly three year old daughter's hair. The first three attempts were met with the toddler scowling and letting him know it was less than perfect. He couldn't help but be reminded of his very type A wife. The apple certainly didn't fall too far from the tree.

This was a job that was normally left to Blair or the children's nanny. Unfortunately Blair had been in Paris for the past six days for fashion week and that meant a very out of sorts Cordelia Bass. When Chuck had suggested that she let Susanne put the silk, pink ribbons in her pigtails she had immediately started to cry and when Cordelia cried Chuck caved. It was just the way things were in the Bass household.

He glanced in the mirror at his handiwork. His daughter was turning her head this way and that giving it a thorough inspection. Chuck noticing the beginning of a wrinkled brow and knowing exactly what that meant decided to end this session of beauty parlor immediately.

He bent down picking up his beautiful, brown eyed daughter kissing her cheek. "Okay, we have to go if we want to be at the airport when Mommy lands." He had decided to bring all the children with him to pick Blair up.

This had been her first trip since having Ned eleven and half months ago and to say it was hard on her was an understatement. She had wanted to take him with her but he was teething and hadn't been in the best health. When she started to cry last night during their Skype session he had made the decision to bring everyone to Teterboro to meet her. Any of his girls crying or upset was Chuck's kryptonite.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck before kissing his cheek. "Daddy, I think I wanna wear my purple dress. Mommy likes purple."

Chuck sighed. She had changed two times already. "Honey, we don't have time. Mommy will love whatever you're wearing. She just wants to see you she doesn't care if your dress is purple or this beautiful pink. She'll be happy just to see your smiling face."

"Can Ned stay home?"

Cordelia originally had adjusted very well to her new baby brother but now that Ned was mobile and a bit more assertive she was less enamored. Lately she was trying to get her parents to leave him behind wherever they went.

Chuck shook his head. "No. Mommy wants to see all of you." He could hear the front door open and his oldest son laughing. Monkey started to bark.

Chuck headed down the staircase and into the foyer. Henry had thrown his backpack onto the marble floor and was kneeling next to Monkey petting the very excited dog.

Cordelia decided she wanted to join the party and Chuck set her on the floor next to Henry. He reached down ruffling his son's hair. "How was school?"

Henry giggling released his hold on Monkey and stood up. "Good. We made pumpkins."

Chuck reached out taking Ned from Susanne and asked her to get his bag together and meet them at the car.

Dorota sent Henry to use the bathroom before handing him his snack for the ride. Chuck looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, Dorota. We should be back by five."

She nodded. "It will be nice to have Miss Blair back home."

Chuck brought a fussing Ned to his shoulder rubbing his back. "You have no idea." He opened the door. "Everyone say good bye to Dorota."

They all shouted good bye before heading down the stairs and to the waiting limo at the curb.

Arthur was holding the back door ajar. He nodded to each of the young Basses as they scrambled in. The nanny took Ned as Chuck buckled Cordelia into her car seat. Henry hopped into his booster buckling his own seatbelt.

Chuck retrieved Ned and said their good byes.

Arthur leaned in. "Straight to Teterboro then, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck nodded as he buckled Ned in his car seat. "Yes, Arthur, and we'll take the helicopter back."

"Very well, sir." He closed the door.

Henry groaned. "Why are we driving all the way to the airport? I wanna take the copter from here."

Chuck handed Ned a toy which he shook vigorously. "The helicopter is at Teterboro from an earlier trip today, Hen. It's not an Uber we can just order up on a whim."

Henry kicked his feet. "It's too long, Daddy."

Chuck sighed. He was clearly tired from school and Chuck silently prayed that he would doze off on the ride.

They could've taken the helicopter but Chuck and Blair had a rule that neither of them flew with all the children alone. Heaven forbid something was to happen. They had become way less reckless now that they were parents.

Chuck took a book out of the bag and handed it to his son. "Stop complaining. People do this every day. You'll survive."

Henry rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the apple slice Dorota had packed. "We aren't people," he mumbled under his breath opening his book.

Chuck refrained from laughing. Six years old and already very aware of his station in life. Chuck had to admit he was kind of proud.

"Daddy, do you think Mommy bought me a present?" Cordelia asked as she took a sip of her water.

Chuck nodded. "Knowing your mommy as well as I do I am sure she has."

Cordelia smiled brightly. "Daddy, can I have my crayons? I want to draw a picture for Mommy."

Chuck leaned forward pulling open the side compartment of the limo. He pulled out crayons and a pad of drawing paper handing both to his daughter. Gone were the days when this compartment held condoms, alcohol, cigarettes and drugs. It was amazing to think how much could change in only a few years.

There was silence for the next five minutes and Chuck went through some work emails and made a quick call to his assistant.

Henry finished his book closing it and tossing it on the floor. "Daddy, can I be a pirate for Halloween?"

Chuck glanced down at the discarded copy of the "Peter Pan" picture book and knew that Captain Hook and his band of pirates must be his son's latest inspiration.

"Of course you can."

"I wanna be a pirate, too," Cordelia squealed. She was constantly trying to emulate her brother.

Chuck glanced up from his phone to smile at his daughter. "What happened to wanting to be a princess?"

She wrinkled her forehead as she thought for a second or two and then her face brightened. "I'll be a princess pirate."

Henry snorted, "That's the stupidest thing ever. Girls can't be pirates and who has ever heard of a princess pirate. You can't be that." He rolled his eyes. "It's dumb."

Chuck leaned towards Henry. "Do not talk that way, Henry. It's not nice."

"I can be a princess pirate right, Daddy?" Cordelia was beginning to tear up.

Chuck really didn't want a Cordelia melt down in the car. "Of course you can, sweetheart. You can be anything you want to be."

She sniffled and with eyes shining with tears she glared at her brother. "See! Girls can be pirates too." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Pirates don't cry that's for sure." Henry crossed his arms.

"Alright that's enough you two. There will be no fighting about costumes. Everyone can be who they want to be." He glanced out the window and realized they were only getting to the bridge now. Damn traffic.

"Hey guys look out the window. We're going over the bridge in a minute. You'll be able to see most of Manhattan."

They went through the toll and headed over the bridge. Henry was fascinated with buildings and construction. He loved seeing what Chuck did and could spend an hour with him looking at blueprints and models.

"Daddy, I see your new building!" He was pointing towards the skyline.

Chuck turned to glance out the window. "You're right, Hen. That is Hudson Towers." BI had just acquired the building after months of hard negotiations by Chuck. He had taken Henry and Blair both there two weeks ago to see it for the first time and Henry had been very impressed.

"Are we there yet?" Cordelia asked.

"Not quite yet, Cor. About twenty more minutes." Ned was starting to fuss so Chuck opened the diaper bag looking for a new distraction.

"Twenty minutes? That's forever!" Henry moaned as he flung his head back against the seat.

Ned threw the toy Chuck had given him to the seat as he started to cry. Chuck looked at Henry. "I think you'll survive twenty more minutes in the car." He then leaned over Ned. "What's the matter, buddy?" He stroked the top of his head.

"He's being bad," Cordelia scowled in Ned's direction.

"He is not bad, Cordelia. Don't say that about your baby brother." Suddenly Chuck could smell what was causing Ned's discomfort. He reached up pushing the intercom button. "Arthur, can you please stop when it's possible. Ned needs to be changed."

"Absolutely, sir. I know a good spot on the other side of the bridge. It'll be about five minutes."

Chuck thanked him and tried to pacify Ned as he became more irate.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot of a diner Chuck was really regretting his decision to bring the children along with him. He thought about how much more relaxed this trip would be if he were alone in the car.

As soon as Arthur had parked the limo Henry was unbuckling his seatbelt.

Chuck shook his head. "Henry this is only going to take a minute. Stay in your seat."

He shook his head. "I'm not staying in here with Ned's stinky poop."

Cordelia decided to follow her brother's lead. "Yuck. I don't wanna see it." She started getting teary as she strained against her car seat.

Sighing Chuck lowered the partition. "Arthur, do you mind taking Henry and Cordelia for a little walk."

Arthur had already unbuckled his seatbelt anticipating this request. "Of course not, Mr. Bass. We'll go inside for a minute."

Chuck felt immediate gratitude. He unbuckled Cordelia as Arthur opened the door. "You two hold onto Arthur's hand and don't let go."

They agreed as they rushed out of the car clearly happy to stretch their legs. Ned, who was now furious, arched his back as tears streamed down his face.

Chuck pulled the changing pad, wipes and clean diaper from the bag laying them out on the floor. "Alright, Ned." He unbuckled his son kissing his cheek before laying him back onto the pad. He quickly changed him and redressed him. He lifted his son up into his arms as Ned happily blew spit bubbles.

Chuck nuzzled his cheek. "I bet you feel much better now." Ned smiled at his father. Chuck kissed his cheek. He was such a good baby and a total joy. Chuck settled Ned in his lap as he put everything away and bagged the dirty diaper. He then used the antibacterial gel that had become a staple in his life nearly six years ago when Henry was born.

He kissed the top of Ned's head before glancing out the window and seeing Arthur and the children returning. He noticed both Henry and Cordelia had a large cookie in their hands. Chuck shook his head. Arthur was a complete push over.

The door opened as Chuck was buckling Ned back into his seat. The kids bounded into the car.

"Look what the waitress gave us!" Cordelia shouted holding up her cookie.

"I see. Don't let Mommy know you had that." Chuck gave her a stern look as he buckled her back in to her seat.

"The lady had sparkly fingernails, Daddy. Can I get sparkly nails?" She took a bite of her cookie.

"Sure, whatever you want, Cor." He handed the bag with the dirty diaper off to Arthur before settling himself back into his seat.

"Dad, did you know this is another country? It's called New Jersey." Cordelia's eyes were wide.

Henry snorted, "It's not a country, it's a state. This is still, America. Sheesh."

Arthur had started the limo and they were pulling out of the parking space.

Chuck glanced at his watch. He pulled out his phone to call the airport to see how far out the plane was.

Cordelia glared at her brother. "It doesn't feel like America."

Chuck smiled at his daughter. "Your mother would say it's a whole different world." He held his fingers up to his lips signaling them to be quiet. He consulted with the airport regarding timing and hung up.

"Mommy will be landing in eighteen minutes. We should be right on time."

Cordelia grabbed her picture from the seat and turned it towards Chuck. "Will Mommy like my picture?"

Chuck reached out taking it from her and looking it over. There were flowers, hearts and a big sun in the corner. "I think she's going to love it, Cor. It's beautiful."

Ten minutes later they were getting off the highway. Chuck felt a bit of relief knowing that his very capable wife would be with them shortly. Being alone with three children was hard work. He had a whole new sense of respect for Blair now.

They pulled up to the terminal and Arthur parked the car and turned it off. Chuck got everyone out before instructing Arthur to wait so he could bring Blair's bags and her assistant back to Manhattan. He then led all the kids inside.

Cordelia and Henry were very familiar with this space and ran over to the desk where they knew the lollipops were kept.

The gate agent smiled at them. "Hello, Henry. Hello, Cordelia." She lowered the basket down to them so they could pick a flavor they wanted. "Does anyone need some water?"

Chuck had caught up with them. "I think we're good, thank you." He took Cordelia's wrapper from her. "How far out are they?"

The agent glanced back at her screen. "Three minutes." She looked down at Henry and Cordelia. "If you go to the window you should be able to see the plane come in from this side." She pointed off to the left.

Both of the children ran to the window while Chuck double checked the arrangements with the helicopter and the transfer of Blair's bags.

He then joined the kids. He stood Ned up on the ledge so he could see out. He was babbling happily.

"There's our plane, Daddy." Henry pointed up and they all saw the plane coming in.

"I think you're right, Hen."

Cordelia started to hop up and down singing, "Mommy's home, Mommy's home."

The plane disappeared from sight as it touched down on the runway. After a few minutes they could see it taxiing towards them.

"Are we sure it's Mommy?" Chuck asked teasing the kids.

Henry turned to look at his father. "It says CBB it has to be Mommy."

He was referencing the initials largely painted on the side of the plane. This was Chuck and Blair's personal plane and not BI.

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "What's CBB?"

"That's our monogram; Chuck and Blair Bass."

"My name starts with a C too, Daddy." Chuck smiled down at her. "You're right, sweetheart."

They watched as the plane came to a complete stop. Chuck settled Ned on his right hip before reaching down and taking Cordelia's hand. "Let's go out and meet Mommy on the tarmac. She's going to be so surprised to see you guys."

Henry started to run and Chuck reprimanded him. "We need to wait for Felix to give us the okay." They stepped out of the doors of the airport and watched as the door to the plane was opened and the stairs pushed over.

Henry waited for Felix to give the signal before running over towards the stairs. Cordelia let go of Chuck's hand and followed her brother. Chuck waited at the bottom watching as his wife appeared in the doorway.

He suddenly felt like he could breathe again. Blair was home and safe and everything was right with the world.

He watched as her face turned from confusion at seeing her children running up the stairs to complete joy. She crouched down as Henry took the last two steps and crossed into her waiting arms. Cordelia was a few steps behind. He could hear her shout "Mommy!" as she rushed into Blair's embrace.

Blair kissed and hugged them both thoroughly. Chuck watched as Blair picked up her handbag before standing back up and taking both of her children's hands and carefully heading down the stairs.

Suddenly Ned caught sight of his mother and he began to fuss and reach out to her. Chuck met them at the bottom and the baby immediately grabbed at Blair.

Blair let go of Henry and Cordelia's hands taking Ned into her arms. "Hello my darling baby boy." Ned immediately laid his head onto Blair's shoulder clinging to her neck. Blair kissed the top of his head inhaling his sweet scent.

"Did you miss Mommy?"

Ned babbled in response. Chuck could see tears swimming in Blair's eyes.

"Welcome home, darling." He leaned forward kissing her deeply. "I missed you the most."

Blair reached up touching his cheek.

"This is such a surprise," she smiled when they parted.

Chuck wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I was going to bring peonies and decided this was better."

She beamed at him. "Much better."

Cordelia was becoming antsy at being ignored and pulled on her mother's skirt. "Mommy, I'm going to be a pirate princess for Halloween and I had a cookie."

Blair laughed. "Okay. Can we discuss this all when we get home? Mommy is very tired at the moment."

Cordelia nodded. "Guess what Posey did in music?"

Blair looked at Chuck as Cordelia continued to talk. "I missed this," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I'm so happy to have you home. They're a lot of work."

Blair laughed before giving him another kiss.

"Mommy, did you bring presents?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Cordelia, you have to relax a little bit."

Chuck reached down picking up his overly excited daughter. "Let's go and you can have presents after we get home."

Henry leaned into his mother. "Please tell me we're taking the helicopter back."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Your son has a sincere dislike of trips in the limo."

Blair hugged Henry before sliding her arm through Chuck's. "I love trips in the limo." She eyed Chuck coyly.

He leaned in whispering against her ear, "I know you do."

He kissed her before helping everyone into the golf cart that would take them to the helicopter. He settled Cordelia on his lap before wrapping his arm around his wife. There was nothing that made him happier than having his family safe and all together.


	3. Afternoon Assignations

This is season 1 Chuck and Blair which I love to write. I like bad boy Chuck. I can't help it. Also this is dedicated to my dear friend, Mary. She was anxiously awaiting this update. Enjoy! Warning this is rated M. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Chuck glanced at his watch before looking back out the limo window. Where the fuck was she? He had texted her ten minutes ago. He kept his eyes in the direction she should be coming from.

Chuck Bass didn't sit around like a school boy waiting for a girl to grace him with her presence. What was wrong with him? The pussy wasn't that good. He rolled his eyes because who was he kidding it **was** that good.

Ever since the night she had shimmied her ass across his stage he was smitten. He knew he'd wait ten hours if that's how long it took. Blair Waldorf was worth every single minute.

Suddenly he saw her exiting the cut through from school. She was wearing a skirt that was just long enough not to break dress code and just short enough to try Chuck's patience. He had spied her and the knee baring skirt earlier that day in the courtyard and he had wanted to take her into the nearest supply closet and fuck her senseless. The arrival of Serena, Iz and Kati had nipped that plan in the bud. He had been sporting blue balls ever since.

He was starting to think that all this sneaking around was seriously bad for his health and well-being.

Blair pulled the limo door open and slid into the back seat next to Chuck. Arthur knew the drill and never came out to open the door for her.

Chuck didn't look at her pretending to stare at his phone instead. "What took you so long?" he mumbled.

Blair tossed her bag on the opposite seat rolling her eyes. "Serena grilled me on the way out. I think skipping French Club made her suspicious." She was now looking at him.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." He kept his eyes trained on the screen of his phone.

Blair leaned into him pressing her blouse covered breasts into his arm. "But waiting can be fun." She ran a finger along his thigh before sliding her hand between his legs. "The anticipation and longing," she breathed against his ear.

He hissed as she cupped him through his school khakis. She slid an arm around his neck kissing his skin right above his collar. "Don't sulk," she whispered. She squeezed him gently. "We're wasting precious alone time."

A man only had so much willpower and Chuck's was gone. He turned his head capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. He raised his hips pushing his erection against the palm of her hand. She moaned as his tongue pushed between her lips and entered her mouth.

As the car pulled into traffic Blair slid to her knees. Eying Chuck from her place between his thighs she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Chuck leaned his head back against the leather seat and watched her through hooded eyes. As she lowered her head and took him into her mouth he knew she was most definitely worth waiting for. He groaned lifting his hips a bit as she took him as deeply as she could into the back of her throat.

He had taught her well and Blair being ever the good student that she was, put into practice all that she had learned. She was the best head he had ever had and that was saying something; he was Chuck Bass after all.

Blair felt Chuck's fingers entangle in the curls at the back of her head and she knew he was enjoying her attention. If you had asked her a month ago if she would ever enjoy what she was doing she would've emphatically told you absolutely not. Blair Waldorf didn't get on her knees for any guy and yet here she was doing just that and relishing in it. She felt a sense of power knowing she was solely responsible for Chuck's pleasure; with one stroke of her tongue she could make him come completely undone. She felt invincible.

She went down one last time before releasing him from her mouth. She wanted him inside her.

Chuck's fingers tightened their grip on her hair and he flexed his hips implying she should finish what she had started.

She glanced up at him meeting his hooded gaze.

He licked his lips. "Why are you stopping?"

She ran her hands up his thighs giving herself leverage as she came back up to sit on the seat. She stroked him as her lips pressed to his. "I want you," she whispered.

He shoved a hand into her hair cradling her head. "I've been waiting all day for this. Finish me here and I'll fuck you into oblivion at your house." He leaned in to capture her mouth again.

Blair pulled back. "We can't go to my house. Eleanor is fresh from Paris. She's expecting me immediately after French Club." Blair's forehead wrinkled, "Well if I were going to French Club but you know what I'm saying."

Chuck's fingers slipped from her hair as he tipped his head against the back of the seat with a groan. "Fuck me."

Blair pressed against him giving his cock another stroke. "No, you fuck me."

He turned his head eyeing her. "All this talk about Eleanor has ruined my mood."

Blair rolled her eyes; she had had enough. He was brooding like a child and their time together was wasting away. She slid her hand up his chest pulling on his tie as she turned into him sliding her leg between his thighs. Her skirt rode up exposing a sliver of ivory skin above her stockings.

The display wasn't missed by Chuck and he reached out with his fingers stroking the exposed skin. It felt like silk to his touch. His breath caught as she stroked his cock once again before squeezing his balls gently.

"You still feel very much in the mood to me, Bass," she whispered against his lips before kissing him shoving her hands into his hair and tugging. She was straddling his thigh at this point and she ground her center against him.

His hand slowly made its way under her skirt pausing as his fingers skimmed the barely there lace thong she was wearing. He slipped a finger under the flimsy material sliding against her dampness.

He was still in awe, even after all these weeks of fucking her, to find her so receptive and ready. Blair Waldorf was many things but frigid was not one of them. Her uptight, type A image was just a façade to hide what she truly was; a hot, wanton, fuckable woman. He should've realized it earlier. No one was wound that tight without having a secret side of some kind.

As he stroked his finger over her clit she inhaled sharply and he smirked against her mouth. "Always the eager one aren't you, Waldorf?"

She tugged hard at the back of his hair. "Stop talking."

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth nipping on it sharply before releasing it with a whispered, "Bitch."

She rearranged herself so she was straddling him. Her mouth found his again.

Chuck was done messing around. His hands slid up her thighs. He hooked his fingers into the the thin straps of her thong pulling hard, tearing it from her. He then reached into his pants pocket pulling out the condom he had slid there while waiting for her.

Chuck watched as she took it from him opening the foil package and sliding the condom over his erect cock. He had seen few things as sexy as this.

Blair placed her hands on his shoulders raising herself up a bit. Chuck didn't need to be told as he positioned himself at her wet opening and she slid slowly down onto him. He stared at her as her head tipped back slightly and her eyes closed.

After a few seconds she slowly began to move up and down on him. His hands instinctively went to her hips squeezing hard enough to probably leave a mark. He watched as her small breasts bounced under her pristine, white blouse. He knew if he reached up and unbuttoned the tiny pearl buttons he would find a virginal, white lace camisole and bra underneath. The thought of it was almost as good as the reality.

She began to pick up the pace as her peak began to build. He raised his hips on her upstroke filling her completely. She was still as tight as that very first night on this very same seat. Each time felt just as good; better even. He had never had anyone like her. With most of his women he would grow bored and disinterested after a time or two but with Blair it was the exact opposite. The more he tasted of her the more he wanted of her.

She buried her face into the side of his neck as she came hard on top of him. Her scream was muffled as he continued to push into her finishing with a groan.

She remained on top of him for a minute or two and he could feel her warm breath against the side of his neck as she tried to regain her composure. He felt himself began to soften inside her and he held onto the condom as she slowly slid herself from his lap.

He removed the condom tying it off before tossing it into the empty ice bucket on the side console. Blair was rearranging her skirt as she glanced around.

"Where are my underwear?" She removed her headband running a hand through her tangled curls before sliding it perfectly back into place.

He reached out picking up her lace thong looking it over. "They're not wearable." He slid the scrap of lace into his pocket before pulling up his boxers and khakis.

She rolled his eyes. "I cannot walk into my house and greet my mother without any underwear on."

Chuck shrugged reaching up to press the intercom button. "The Waldorf residence." Chuck knew that they were probably within blocks of Blair's house. Arthur was nothing if not astute.

Feeling Blair's death glare directed at him he turned to look at her. "What?"

Before she could respond the limo came to a stop in front of her building. She reached across to the other seat grabbing her bag. She went to open the door but he stopped her.

"Will I see you later tonight?" Sometimes she came by his suite after she had gone out with Serena and the girls.

She shook her head. "No, I have to attend this dinner with my mother."

His lip curled in disgust. "Eleanor is a real cock block isn't she?"

Blair raised her eyebrows at him. "You'll survive." She opened the door sliding out. Before she closed it she turned back leaning over to look at him. "I'm sure you'll find something productive to do."

He smirked at her as he pulled the lace thong from his pocket. "I'll put these to good use." He lifted them to his face inhaling deeply.

She looked completely appalled. "You are absolutely vile."

"And you fucking love it." He slid the thong back into his pocket. "Have a good night, Waldorf."

Her only response was the slam of the door.

Chuck watched through the tinted window as she rushed up to the building where her doorman was holding the door ajar for her. He watched as she smiled at him probably thanking him before disappearing inside.

He thought of her riding the elevator up to the penthouse trying to straighten her appearance. Would Eleanor suspect that her beautiful, straight laced daughter had been thoroughly fucked in the back seat of his limo just a few minutes earlier? Would she notice the flush of Blair's cheeks, the slightly musky scent of sex, the wrinkled skirt and know what they had been up too?

He felt hard just thinking about her standing there in the marble foyer of the Waldorf penthouse trying to appear normal and pulled together with the wetness of her orgasm still between her thighs.

He knocked once on the partition which was the signal for Arthur to take him home.

He pulled the lace thong from his pocket once again. He would definitely be putting these to very good use.


End file.
